


Test Phase

by SugerCat



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: It takes place after the movie. I know Gale wasn't really in it but in this story she was there.Other title:Gale and the improved evening





	Test Phase

"All the jabbering about him, how can Chuck stand it? Please tell me it was the first and the last time we went out like this." Of course, Gale still had to complain after they had arrived at home.

"The way you talk about him all the time, one might think you like him." Added the pink bird a little mischievous. Outraged, the other looked directly at it.

"Me? This red log? Of course." The violet one couldn't understand how her girlfriend could make such jokes. Although some thought that the red something would have saved the children of the island, for her he remained an annoying poultry without class or other good features. She also didn't understand how Stella thought a double date was a good idea. So many birds on the island and they have to meet these two. There will be with guarantee no next time. Yes, her bird had many friends and was liked by all. She knew why. But sharing was never easy for her. Especially when it came to precious things.

Of course she was never jealous. Why? She had the best and most trusting girlfriend in the world. Still, there was always a strange feeling in her when dumpy Red spoke to her. It was even worse when she heard that the dumbass wanted to speak for a moment alone with her Stella. Previously, she was explained because this unknowing bird needed help in terms of romance and relationship. Poor, the mighty idiot actually needed someone to tell him how to invite other birds on a date. Supposedly he knows everything. Of course she didn't need something like that. Gale was beautiful, intelligent and rich. A gesture with her wings was enough and everyone would kiss her feet if she wanted to.

A kiss also released her from her thoughts. She didn't even realize that she had already made herself comfortable on the sofa. A second kiss followed on her neck as Stella bent down to do this.

"What else should we do?" The pink bird whispered softly and leaned even more forward so that she could wrap her wings around the sitting one.

"I don't know. You have the great ideas." Gale was still a bit sneaky back, because a date only for two would have done it too. Finally, she had plans to surprise her girlfriend. But this didn't seem to notice her little hints.

'That will be quite amusing.' The evening was a help date for stupid birds. This yellow bird had also lost his brain running around somewhere, because Red could belch or do something else gross and he looked at him with those sparkling eyes. And then she was also accused for it. What does she have to do with it when his fork falls from the table to his seat and the dumbass sits down on it? And, of course, she wasn't jealous at all when the two left the restaurant wing in wing. She didn't want to imitate something so cheesy with her girlfriend.

"It wasn't that bad either. Next time you can choose where we're going." More kisses followed from her neck to her shoulder. It felt light and nice. Gale liked that when treated that way. She hoped for a little more. Maybe she should give in a bit. Later she could still say that she didn't feel like a double date or she had to find out what Red hated so he would say no. Then at least she isn't there as a spoilsport.

"Alright, but I don't think the two will be long tolerated in the Fancy." She hoped at least that the two male birds aren't desired in her favorite cafe.

"I thought the next date was just for us, but apparently you had fun tonight." Stella continued to tease and let go of the violet bird just before this could return the hug a bit. That made the sitting bird a little nervous. Did her friend want to go to bed already? Relieved, she realized that her girl was just bringing them both a drink, which stood on the table in front of them and then joined her on the couch.

"That with the fork shouldn't have been." Gale was disappointed when she noticed that now a lesson would follow.

"I don't know what you mean." She said as innocently as she could and took her drink in the wing.

"That with the sauce in his feathers either." Stella also noticed that? Her violet cheeks got warm a little, thinking her girlfriend only had eyes for the other two to help them to flirt.

"Yeah, right. You should be ashamed of that." But it didn't really sound annoying what came out of the pink bird. She looked fleetingly at her, because actually she didn't like it when her partner was mad at her. This actually crossed the wings and looked away from her when their eyes met. Stella didn't really want to hear an apology from her, did she?

“Why? They both should be glad that I, someone they know, tested them. They have passed and now know that despite mishaps they are made for each other." With that she put her drink away.

"Is it that easy for you?" The violet bird heard and looked around the living room. She really wondered for a moment.

"Yes. Why not? Do you want to test your friends in front of strange birds? You see, they overcame the first hurdle to whatever they want." With the yellow guy you could imagine that. Because he flirted faster than you could say 'Go away!'. In her opinion, the help date was meaningless. An eremite and a party bird? That never works in the long run.

"Gale." Her name sounded neither reproachful nor angry. Rather pitying. But she stubbornly looked out of the window. So she pretended that the view was beautiful.

"They are your friends, too." Why was that said, when it was a lie? No one of Stella's circle of friends would spend time with her freely. She was aware of that. Not that she bothered. As a noble bird, it is not easy to find like-minded people on this island. Another hug, this time from the side, ripped her out of her thoughts. The pink bird leaned her head on her right wing.

"You know that you can be very nice and affable. I just wish you would show this side to others, not just me." Gale heard with a sigh. That wasn't fair because she knew what her friend was up to. But she wouldn't look at her now. The other bird took the pink wings from her to rest on them, leaning even more towards her. She pushed her more or less to the wingrest of the furniture. But that wasn't enough for her to give in. No, Gale thought. But her girl wasn't out of ideas yet. She shoved her lightly so she had to lean back. Two pink wings propped up next to her head to keep the other from lying on her.

Nevertheless, the violet bird found this position very intimate. If someone would burst in now, it would be very embarrassing for both of them. Of course she wasn't ashamed of this relationship, but she didn't want to spread stupid stuff about them. Finally, she liked to keep other options open. Birds with class just do that.

At first Stella looked at her with an instructive expression before she smiled. She could do that really nice, but unfortunately this smile wasn't always dedicated to her. Outside of here they were just very close friends. Some birds knew about their relationship because they thought it wasn't overlooked. This annoying gossip aunt, with the name Matilda should really hold its beak. What was strange about not sharing it with everyone? Nothing. She just wanted to be alone with her secret girlfriend.

Suddenly this put her head on Gales chest. Pink feathers tickle her beak now. But this close get-together did not last long. She did not even manage to put her violet wings around the other one.

"Sorry. I'm definitely heavy." With that Stella rose again and wanted to go completely off her. But the violet bird found it nice. No, more than that. So Gale pulled on a pink wing without much thought, so that the accompanying bird fell on her. It was a bit ungentle, but that didn't interest her when they both looked at each other again.

"I'm cold and you're warm." She said from below, as if that was enough explanation. From startled, the pink one changed again to a warm smile.

"If I'm really not too heavy for you." With that she wanted to rest with one cheek on purple breast feathers. The other bird suddenly held its head in both wings. Blue eyes looked questioningly into two yellow ones. But this didn't last long. Embarrassed, Gale looked to the side. But then she looked right back into her friend's face.

"You should kiss me in such moments!" Commanded the violet bird, because only at that she was good. Actually, she felt ashamed inside, because she could never find signs that it is okay when she should start the kiss. As much as she liked Stella, she felt bad when she did something that her bird didn't like. By intimate things that would be much worse.

The heat rose to her cheeks and she let go of the pink one so that she could go down from her. She just ordered something that shouldn't be asked for this way. A soft laugh sounded and only then did she realize that she was looking away from her friend. She probably didn't want to see her face when she was disappointed with her. But now this laughed and a moment later she was touched by the cheek.

"Look at me." When Stella ordered something, it never sounded like a command. No matter how hard this one tried to be. The one below followed and took the courage to put her wings on the side of the pink. Of course just so that this didn't fall off the sofa. Then their beak tips met fleetingly.

"Hey that was.." But Gale couldn't complain more that the thing didn't count, and then her girlfriend came closer to kiss her again. Properly. Her head was held in the right position, because at the beginning they first had to find out how their beaks fit together. She was afraid Stella would notice that she wasn't so experienced in it. Of course, she already met other birds, but she never paid much attention to these little things. But they both kissed a few times and the pink bird never mentioned that she was bad at it. Nevertheless, she became nervous at each new closeness, because she knew why her friend was so talented in all these things.

Tongues came into play abruptly and Gale almost automatically pressed the other closer to her.

"So." A moment passed before the pink almost breathless, separated from her beak.

"So?" Gale breathed questioning and wondered by the way, how it works with the normal breathing again.

"Was that a decent kiss for your Highness?" Mischievously, she was quietly asked, because their faces were not far from each other. She was aware that Stella just wanted to tease her with the title, but somehow she liked it. Yet she couldn't show that openly.

"But tonight you have to pay more." Returned the violet one and hoped that this was enough allusion.

"Did you raise the taxes again? Well, I'm a good bird. What do I owe the queen exactly?" Stella expressed this in a certain tone, which the other one did not find fair, because she got goose bumps of it. Besides, she couldn't possibly express what she wanted.

"You can really ask for everything from me." With that, Gale's head is overheating as images pass in front of her inner eye. In shame she wanted to hide somewhere. Since she couldn't throw her girl away from her, she pulled it up a little and now pressed her face into the breast feathers. They always felt soft and smelled so good. Once again, the other one laughed, which brought her a little bit off the cuddling.

"That tickles." The pink bird said and slid a little to the side, so that the violet one isn't crushed by her. But she also reached out her wings, for violet shoulders, so that her girlfriend wouldn't fall off the furniture.

Gale almost believed that the other could hear her heart pounding as close as they were together. Their beak tips almost touched. Beautiful blue eyes met her with a slight smile. She would like to stay that way forever. Her left wing was first stroked a bit and then further down, to her wing tips. For this she took her wing from Stella's hip so they can hold their wings. The pink bird glanced at their united wings for a few moments. A pink-feathered thumb stroked a bit absently over the purple wing.

"Gale." Oh no, the named bird thought panicky, but was too proud to show it. Because her name was pronounced nicely, as always when her bird did that, but at the same time it sounded like there was a problem. Did her friend realize that she didn't like their relationship and would like to end it? She couldn't help but swallow, even if the lump in her throat didn't want to disappear.

"Do you...is this..Don’t you want this anymore?" How fast her voice started to shake was incredible.

"What? No, that's certainly not it. I love you and.. Oh." First, the violet one was hugged, but when she heard these specific words, she had to look at the other one again. Blue eyes met her pleadingly.

"I know we have not tried this thing for very long.." Gale couldn't believe it, but for the first time her friend was embarrassed or much more, this one was uncomfortable. That shouldn't be it. She waited every day to hear these words. She already believed Stella would never feel that way for her.

"Say it again!" Because she really wanted to be sure that she hadn't misheard something.

"I.." Then the pink bird looked at her urgently, before it threw itself laughing on her. As a result, they both fell off the sofa. But the two didn't care. After a heartfelt hug of which Stella apparently didn't get enough, reasonable, she gradually broke away from her. She beamed at her with a smile that made her heart leap from its cage.

"Of course I love you." Gale got a kiss on the forehead.

"How could I not do it?" She knew a few reasons, but silently enjoyed the other kisses on her face.

"I didn't know that's why you're so tense sometimes. I thought you want to tell me somehow in a nice way that the thing between us is nothing for you." Then she pressed her girlfriend back to herself, what the other probably a little surprised, but the violet bird didn't want that her face was seen now.

"I would never think like that. Not when I feel the same as you do." Gale whispered and became quieter, because it still embarrassed her. She was never good at saying such things. She released the pink bird and this sat up carefully.

"Look at me." Pleaded Stella and she tried to do this thoughtfully, but when that smile came, her pride melted away too. You couldn't stay cold with those bright eyes.

"So we're officially in a relationship?" Gale nodded, because she didn't want it any different from the start. She was just not good at explaining it and therefore suggested this test phase. A pink-feathered finger nudged her playfully against the beak.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you. From now on, I'll probably want to kiss you and hold your wings on every date. In addition, I will publicly flirt with you. Do you really think that you are ready for it?" The violet bird heard the teasing undertone and couldn't help but grin. She threw Stella lightly to the ground and made sure that she was above now. Of course, she did not dare to put her full weight on her girl and so she supported herself with her wings at the side.

"You don't know for what I'm ready for." She said still cheekily, but when she looked at the other face, her guts vanished quickly. Embarrassed, she withdrew and sat next to her now official girlfriend. This laughed softly again and got up. Then handed her a wing to help. With a slight smile, she accepted it. Meanwhile, it was almost completely dark outside, so also in the room, because they turned on no light.

"Let's go to bed." The pink bird suggested quietly, but still didn't let go of the violet wing. Gale was a little disappointed, but actually should be as happy as the evening went until now. She wanted to wish her girl a good night in the hall, but this still couldn't release her wing.

"Ehm .. would you like to sleep with me in my nest?" Her head jerked in surprise, because this was already addressed to her door. Did Stella really ask that? She was getting warm right now.

"If... if I don't take you too much space." She felt like a stupid chick, but the other didn't show it as this happily pulled the violet bird into her room.

"Nonsense." With that she was easily pushed to the bed. Probably a request to get in first. Gale had already dreamed of this. Lie down and cuddle up with Stella in her beauty sleep.

"Hey, I'm not biting you...yet. Come here to me." She certainly heard that, because there was such a big distance between them. Gales voice was blocked, yet she dared to bridge the gap between them.

"Here. If you need your own blanket." First she should move closer and then she got a single blanket. Nothing there, the violet feathered thought, throwing her friend's blanket over their legs. It was big enough for them both.

"You really go for it by the first time, hm?" Stella said with a soft chuckle. Before she could say anything else, she was kissed on the beak.

"Good night Gale. Dream something beautiful." It was whispered to her and the pink bird put her head on her chest and closed her eyes.

"You too." She replied a little sheepishly and put her wings around her most precious piece of jewelry before she tried to fall asleep slowly. Which isn't so easy, because the proximity was still unfamiliar, but still beautiful. But then she realized that the other bird's heart was beating so hard as well, she gave a little sigh of satisfaction and started stroking Stella calmly over the head. At some point she wandered into the land of the dreams where she met her favorite bird again.


End file.
